Love Story
by BabyYouAreNotAlone
Summary: It's a love story baby just say yes Dramione


I don't own Harry Potter or Love Story. They belong to their respective owners.

Love Story

She was always able to concentrate in class so why was today any different? Sure the Yule ball was coming up and she still had to find a date, but since when had _she _cared about stuff like that? Just as she thought this a note flew through the air and landed in front of her. She picked it up and read.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

_He _had never been one for paying attention in class and today it was even harder. He kept thinking _'There's only a few more weeks until the ball, just ask her!'_ He couldn't thought, there was NO way that _she_ would ever say "Yes" to _him_, she HATED him. '_Still,' _he thought_ 'It's worth a shot.' _He grabbed a spare piece of parchment, picked up a quill and wrote.

"Hermione, Will you go to the ball with me? ~Draco"

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room staring blankly at her homework. She was going over the words of the note in her head. Was it some kind of joke, or did Draco Malfoy _really _want to go to the ball with her? True, she had liked him since she first saw him. She had been crushed when he had been sorted into Slytherin, but after he called her a "Mudblood" twice she thought he'd never like her, but now he wanted to go to the ball with her? It didn't make any sense, so she decides to write him and ask.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Draco was sitting in Potions _trying_ to understand what Snape was saying, but how could he when _she _was sitting right in front of him. Then the unimaginable happened. She turned around and passed him a slip of parchment. He could see Weasley give Potter a look that very plainly said "What is she doing?" He read the parchment.

"Draco, meet me in the corridor after class. ~Hermione"

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

What had gotten into her? He probably wouldn't even come. She was stupid to think that he would. It was probably a joke so why did she even bother? Then she saw him. He was actually coming to meet her. Maybe it wasn't a joke after all.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

When he reached her all he could think about was how beautiful she was.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

After a few moments of awkward silence she spoke.

"Listen, I just wanted o make sure you were serious about going to the ball together."

He couldn't believe she'd think that, true he'd been a jerk in the past, but this was serious. "Of course I was! I know I've acted like a jerk, but I really do like you."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"YES! So how 'bout it? Will you go with me?"

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

She was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron beside her.

"Hermione, what is bloody wrong with you? You _can't _go to the ball with… w-with _Malfoy_"

Hermione was furious!

"Nothing is wrong with me Ronald! I can go to the ball with whomever I please!"

Ron looked outraged.

"Well yeah but Malfoy? Why _Malfoy?_"

"Because He asked me and I said yes."

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

He could see them arguing. Why couldn't Weasley just accept that they were going to the ball together and move on? He noticed her get up and walk out. Without thinking he followed her. He could hear Pansy's protest but he didn't care. That's when he saw her sitting by the window, alone.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

'How could Ron be so insensitive,' she thought. She felt awful, but then she felt two strong arms around her and she felt much better. She looked up and saw Draco's sweet face smiling down at her.

"Hello" she says as she lays her head against his chest.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah Ron's just being a total git."

"Yeah but he's always been a bit of a git, but are you sure that you're fine?" He asked with concern written on his face

"I promise I'm perfectly fine." She says leaning up giving him a kiss.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

He was excited as he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't wait to hold his beautiful girlfriend as they danced. He could hear the other couples meeting up in the common room. When he walked in the room went silent. He knew what they were all thinking, but he didn't care. Tonight was about him and Hermione, and nothing else mattered.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

She had butterflies as Parvati put the finishing touches on her hair. When she was finished Parvati left to go meet Harry, Ron, and Padma. Hermione went to look at herself. When she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize the face looking back at her.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

As he stood at the bottom of the Grand Staircase waiting for her he watched all the other couples meet up and go into the Great Hall. He looked back toward the stairs and the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Hermione looked amazing! No, it was more than amazing she looked… she looked… supermegafoxyawesomehot! Her hair was pulled back with a few curls hanging down. She also wore a pink dress that looked absolutely _stunning _on her.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Hermione couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, was dancing with Draco Malfoy! She didn't know what she had done to deserve this… to deserve _him_. One thing she did know was that she was _never _going to let him go.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Draco was pushing his way through the crowd before the 3rd task trying to get to his girlfriend. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't have been a problem, but now that he and Hermione were dating Crabbe and Goyle didn't follow him anymore. Once he reached her though all thoughts of C&G were far from his mind. As he sat beside her all he could think of was the fact that she was his girl and nothing was going to change that.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Hermione had been talking with Draco since the maze started, but after 3 hours passed and Fleur and Krum had quit already, she began to worry.

"Hermione honey, I'm going to need that hand later."

She hadn't even realized that she'd been holding Draco's hand.

"Sorry" she replied as she loosened her grip but didn't let go.

A few minutes later Harry appeared holding the cup, and the body of Cedric Diggory.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

It had been 3 weeks since Potter appeared and told the news that _he _was back. It had also been 3 weeks since he'd talked to Hermione. He knew it was stupid but Potter must have told her that his father was a Death Eater, so she probably didn't want to talk to him any way.

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't even realize someone new had come into their compartment.

"What do _you _want Granger?" He heard Blaine say and he suddenly became very alert.

"I need to speak with Draco alone."

He nodded and followed her out.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Hermione took Draco to an empty compartment and asked him to sit down.

"Draco," she started, "At first I didn't why you were ignoring me but I do now. Harry told me that your dad was one of the death eaters in the graveyard. Draco, I don't care who or what your father is! I love _you _not him.

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

It took a minute for Draco to grasp what she had said, but when it did it shocked him.

"Really?"

"_Yes_!"

He was so happy he jumped up to meet her. He grabbed her waist, pulled her toward him, and gave her the biggest kiss they had ever shared. When they both needed air they broke apart. He locked his arms around her waist, looked into her beautiful brown eyes and told her, "as long as you want me, I'll be here."

-_It's a love story baby just say yes_-

Fin.


End file.
